There has long been established a need for self-feeding apparatuses. A plethora of devices exist for self-feeding. Virtually all are complex and expensive. However, a need is also established for aiding those who can at least partially assist in feeding themselves. This need is unaddressed. Many individuals are physically challenged in delivering food from a plate to their mouths. Causes of self-feeding problems range from diabetes related illnesses to arthritis to any of a host of other ailments, especially those which cause hand shakiness and instability. The present apparatus provides a basic, inexpensively manufactured, easily cleaned personal food conveyor.
1. Field of the Invention
The personal food conveyor apparatus relates to an apparatus for aiding a person in feeding themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art provides devices for those who have little or no ability to assist in feeding themselves. As example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,261 issued to Morewood 1991 Aug. 6 teaches a spoon support mechanism in a self-feeding device for handicapped persons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,315B2 issued to Osborne, Jr. 2003 Jul. 15 teaches a self-feeding apparatus with hover mode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,711 issued to Frische 1994 Feb. 1 teaches an assistive dining device, system and method. The above comprise exemplary complex devices which do not provide the basic mechanical, relatively inexpensive capabilities of the present apparatus.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a personal food conveyor apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present personal food conveyor apparatus. In this respect, the present personal food conveyor apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved personal food conveyor apparatus.